Buy You A Drink
by Snoopmunk121
Summary: After a terrible affair from his girlfriend, Alvin goes out to have a little drink. But while there, he encounters the most beautiful chipette he's ever seen. What will happen next? Read to find out. One-shot.


_**Buy You A Drink**_

**(Alvin's P.O.V.) **

Why? Why did she have to break up with me? I just can't believe it. My own girlfriend had recently left me...and for Simon. The nerdiest brother I've ever had. What did she even see in him? I mean sure she's only known him longer than I have but still. And the worst part is, _Simon_ is the one who set me up with her 5 years ago. And then out of the blue, she just leaves me for _him._

_'Why did she have to leave me? Why of all people would Charlene leave me for my dorky brother.' _I thought in my mind angrily.

A few minutes ago, I was lying down in my bed heartbroken. But now I decided to go do the usual thing I do when I'm stressed or upset. I go to the bar that a friend of mine happens to own. No, I'm not a drunk as you would probably call it. I would only go there once in a while to have 2 or 3 bottles of beer. It was my way of calming down. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans, my usual red t-shirt with my signature 'A' on it and my red tennis shoes. The last was my black leather jacket and I grabbed my keys from off the table, walked out my front door and headed towards my grey Cadillac. I got in, started my car and drove off from my mansion; yes I have a mansion since well...I'm famous. Well me and my brothers' of course.

A half hour later, I arrived at my friends bar and I left my car in the parking lot and walked inside with a hint of sadness. I walked over to the counter and plopped down onto the chair. I looked around the bar and it was just well...a regular bar. People were drinking, gambling or just playing pool. How were these people in such a good mood anyway?

"Hey, Alvin." I hear a familiar human voice say to me from behind the bar table. I look over to him and see my friend Earl leaning against the table with a smile.

"Oh...hey, Earl." I greet a little silently.

"What can I get ya?"

"Oh the usual." I reply.

"1 bottle of Miller Light coming up." He said and walks away to grab me a bottle. I sighed as he came back and placed the bottle right in front of me.

"So let me guess: Relationship problems with Charlene again?" He asked.

"Worse. She left me...for Simon."

"What? What happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"I uh...went over to her house yesterday and I kinda...walked in on her...with my brother and...yeah." I explained and taking a sip of my drink.

"Man, that's terrible. I'm so sorry. What're you gonna do now?"

I just shrugged at him and suddenly I heard a guy screaming at someone.

"What the hell is THIS!? I said I wanted another Coors! Not a Miller." The guy yells. I turn to look at a black haired guy wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue button up shirt and see him at a pool table holding a bottle of Coors and looking at...the most beautiful chipette I've ever seen. She had beautiful ice blue eyes, a blond ponytail, and auburn fur. She was wearing a pink striped shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans.

"That is a Coors, Trent. You're just drunk again." The chipette exclaims.

"Hey you don't tell me when I'm drunk or not. I'm drunk when I say I'm drunk you whore."

"Wow, looks like you're not the only one who's about to have a broken heart." Earl chuckles to me.

"Who is that?" I asked staring at the chipette lovingly.

"Oh that guy? That's Trent. He comes here like 3 times a week and-"

"Not _him_." I interrupted. "Who is that beautiful girl?"

"Oh her. That's his girlfriend Brittany." He said. I frowned when he said the word 'boyfriend'. "He brings her here once in a while but she doesn't really drink that much. She mostly just plays at the pool table while he just sits here and drink all the time. But I think today might be his last because he's been treating her like garbage for months now. And I think she's about to be on the verge of dumping him right...about...now."

"You know what, Trent? I'm tired of you always treating me like garbage for no reason. In fact, I don't even know why I'm still with you. As a matter of fact, we're through." The chipette announces which makes me feel jovial on the inside and out. But Trent on the other hand:

"You're not going anywhere. We're not through unless I say we're through. Now go get me another drink." He ordered.

"No." She denies.

"I said do it or else."

"NO."

Everyone in the entire bar was staring at this as if this was like one of those 'America's Worst Couples' moments. Some people were even recording it. I on the other hand felt like I wanted to do something. He forcefully grabs her arm and starts yanking her towards him.

"You better do what I say."

"Trent, get off of me." Brittany shouts to him.

"...Okay." He shoves her onto the ground without mercy and smirks at her evilly.

"Why is everybody just standing there? Somebody should do something." I said.

"Whoa bud, I'm pretty sure nobody wants to get involved with that guy. He was once in the military." I glared at him and rolled my eyes. I saw Trent laughing at her and he started walking towards her and without another word, he pours some of the beer on her clothes and that's when I snapped.

"That's it." I growled and grabbed the bottle I had. I took a quick sip of it and stand up from off the chair. "I'm stopping this."

"Whoa, Alvin. Didn't you hear me?" Earl says to me but I didn't even glance at him. "The dude was part of-"

"Military my ass." I said. I marched over to Trent with the bottle in my paw, while he just starts laughing. I started walking a little more quickly and as soon as I was at a close distance, I said:

"Yo...dick-face."

He turns to look at me and with one quick swing, I whacked him on the head with the bottle causing it to break and he falls on the hard floor. I grabbed him by the collar of his blue t-shirt and start punching him repeatedly with my right fist. He struggles to push me off but I still didn't let go. As soon as I saw blood coming off his lip, that's when I stopped and I started panting softly. I angrily glared at him and say:

"Get out."

I looked over to Brittany and saw her staring at me in shock a bit. I crawled off of Trent and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked and pointing my paw out to her. She slowly grabs it and says:

"Yeah I'm fine...thank you."

As I stared into her beautiful eyes I started to feel a spark in me. My mind was almost clear of Charlene. I think I was in love...again. I pulled her to her feet and look back at her ex-boyfriend as he gets up from the ground and rubs some blood off his lip. He looks over to me with death and I do the same to him.

And without a word, he swings a fist at me. I catch it before it impacts on my face and I headbutt him directly onto his nose. I force him to turn the other direction and twist his arm, causing him to wince in pain. I then shove him against the wall head first and say:

"If I ever, catch you here or near this girl again, I'm gonna break your face and rip your arm off, got it?" I threatened. He nods even though his face is still on the wall. "Now, get out." I spin him around and throw him out the front door, causing him to trip on the hard pavement.

I turn and look away from the door and was received with an applause from everyone. I could't help but smile and then look over to Brittany who was smiling at me as well but in a somewhat shy expression. I walk over to her.

"Um...are you okay?" I asked...again.

"Yes. You already asked me that." She reminds me with a smirk.

"Right, right um...can I buy you a drink?" She chuckles at me and says,

"Actually, I'd just like a regular soda."

"Okay. Hey, Earl. I need a regular soda."

"I don't got no sodas." He yells to me. "This is a bar."

"Hmph...well then, I guess...I mean, if you're okay with it, I could just take you elsewhere if you want?"

"I'd actually like that." She says. "Seeing as my ride is gone now."

We walk out of the bar and over to my car. Somehow, even though I didn't know this girl, it still made me feel excited on the inside.

"I didn't get your name by the way." She said.

"Oh, I'm Alvin. Alvin Seville." I greeted myself.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Miller."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and drove off from the parking lot. While we were riding, Brittany and I got to know each other better. She graduated college with her sisters and works as a photographer. I told her about my personal life and about my brothers. I even told her about my break-up, which was the hardest for me.

"And that's how we broke up." I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. But anyway, what about you? If Trent was such a jerk how come you hung out with him so much?" I asked.

"I don't know. Love just does that to me. I just had this obsession with him at first but now that's different. The only good thing that happened was..." She stops for some reason.

"What?"

"...Me meeting you." She said. I felt shocked and blushed a little but tried to just play it cool.

"Well...I feel the same way too."

* * *

About an hour later, after I took Brittany to get a soda...and some dinner, I asked her what she wanted to do next.

"Well, we could go to your place?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I mean, you're famous and I'd like to have a look around your house a bit. Y'know get some photographs for my job."

"Oh, heh. Sure, I could show you around." I said.

I drove over to my house and like she asked, I showed her around a bit. I showed her everything actually. My posters, albums, toys...even my pictures with other famous people like Shaquille O'neal and Rhianna. The very last room was my bedroom. I showed her inside and pretty much introduced her to everything.

"And this was when we graduated from college." I said showing Brittany my old photo album that came from my closet. It was an old picture of me, Simon, Charlene and Theodore during our college graduation. Charlene was on my back with her arms wrapped around my neck. Theodore had his arm wrapped around my neck and his other on Simon's as well.

"Wow, she's very pretty-or she _was_ in your opinion." Brittany said.

"Yeah...she was pretty fun. I wish I knew what she saw in Simon now that made her cheat on me." I wondered. I frowned sadly at the photograph. It made me rethink of the good times I had when I dated Charlene. I thought we would be together forever. But now, I'm completely wrong.

"Alvin?" I heard Brittany call me which shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and then feel her place her paw on top of mine and I blushed red completely.

"Yeah?"

"I never really got to say thank you." She said which made me a bit confused.

"What do you mean? You did say thank you." I reminded her.

"Yes but..." She leans towards me with a seductive smile which made me a bit wide eyed. I on the other hand leaned back a little in nervousness. "...I never got to say it the proper way."

"Um..." I mutter dumbfounded.

"Alvin." She whispers to me and closes her eyes. And with one sudden move, her lips are locked onto mine. I went completely wide eyed at this. I hardly even knew Brittany and already she's kissing me. And actually...it felt...so...good. It was as though a red spark had crashed into the center of my heart. Her lips actually tasted like bubblegum.

I felt my vision start to get blurry out of love and I close my eyes as well as hers were. I hear her moan and feel her tongue push against my lips asking for entrance. I allow it to enter and then I placed my paws onto her waste and we both slowly fell onto my bed. Even though she still had that smell of beer on her, I didn't care. This actually felt like a moment that I didn't want to go away. My mind was completely removed of Charlene. Now it was very clear that I was in love with Brittany.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Brittany wrapped around my arm and her head placed at the center of my chest. And no we weren't naked. At least...not all the way. I looked at her with a tired smile and kissed her forehead, causing her to moan and snuggle up on me even more. And suddenly, I hear my cell phone ringing from my pants that were on the floor. I reached my arm off the bed and dig into my pants pocket and pull it out. And to my surprise, the caller ID showed that it was from none other than my ex-girlfriend. I smirked evilly and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

_"Um, hey, Alvin." _I hear Charlene say on the other line.

"Charlene? What's up? How's Simon going along?" I asked.

_"He...he cheated on me." _

"Already? It's only been a day." I say with cheer.

_"I know but, I walked in on him last night with some nerdy chipette named Jeanette or something." _

"Oh...really? That sounds kinda familiar to me." I reminded her.

_"I know, I know. What I did was wrong and I'm very sorry. And I was wondering if we could-" _

"Nope." I interrupted with a smile.

_"W-what?" _

"I already have a new girlfriend so...I don't think there's a chance of me wanting to get back with you. Maybe that'll teach you to think twice before cheating on your boyfriend with their brother. So apparently, I have a girl, but...she ain't you." I said, singing that last part.

_"But Alvin I-" _

I quickly cut off the phone and made a satisfied smile. I hear Brittany yawn and I see her eyes flutter open.

"Morning, Alvie." She said.

"Hello, gorgeous." I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Who was that?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh nobody. Just someone selling something." I lied.

"Oh okay."

"Hey, are you hungry? I could take you out for breakfast if you want? How does Golden Corale sound?" I insisted.

"That would actually be great." She agreed. "Would it be okay if I invited my sisters and maybe you could invite your brothers?"

"Sure thing. And maybe while we're there, I'll buy you a drink." She rolls her eyes at me and starts to get up from the bed.

"Hey um...I love you." I say to her. She looks over to me and say:

"I love you too." With that she kisses me on the lips for a few moments and we both soon started getting ready to head out. This day was already starting off great for me. I got a new girl, beat up her ex-boyfriend and I got revenge on Charlene. I couldn't help but feel like the happiest guy in the world. And it's all thanks to the one girl that I love. And one little drink.

* * *

_**THIS WAS AN IDEA I HAD A FEW DAYS AGO AND I DECIDED TO WRITE IT OUT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA WHEN I SEE YA. PEACE!**_


End file.
